


"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'll be back, I promise."

by Erin_C



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate/Zero fanart: Kariya leaves Sakura behind in the Matou household to fight the Holy Grail War. Kariya loves her and Rin like they're his own kids, it just breaks my heart.</p>
<p>I don't usually shade stuff like this, but on a whim I just went for it, and I think it mostly works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'll be back, I promise."

[](http://s964.photobucket.com/albums/ae126/erin_c_1978/Drawings/?action=view&current=KariyaSakuraMed-1.png)


End file.
